


Triptych

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles in which DCI Sam Tyler is drawn in far too deep by the dual temptations of Tony and Eve Crane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candesgirl/gifts).



  
**1\. Tony Crane**

‘Leaving so soon, Inspector?’

The look DCI Tyler threw him could have castrated all the stray dogs in Manchester even as it ignored the constables exiting around him, the attractive detective with impatience in her eyes striding after them, a scowl on her lips.

Tangling his fingers with Eve’s, Tony approached Tyler with slow, measured steps, holding his gaze, looking for the signs Eve had whispered in his ear during the police raid.

The flush staining his elegant neck.

The eyes that undressed him, then quickly looked away.

Triumphant, Tony squeezed Eve’s hand. _Yes._

‘Can’t we tempt you to stay?’

  
 **2\. Sam Tyler**

Sam had never tried cognac before, and Crane’s scornful smirk was his first hint that perhaps one wasn’t meant to drink it so quickly.

He hid his deepening blush between Eve’s legs, his blind tongue following Crane’s murmured commands. He was drunk on them both: Eve’s quiet grace and Crane’s forceful hand upon him, patient as a father’s discipline, marking his skin with his experience of things Sam wished he knew, things deeper than cognac.

Crane pushed into him, teeth bruising the nape of his neck, and Sam decided – he had been far too quick with the cognac after all.

  
 **3\. Eve Crane**

‘Will you help me?’

‘Already am.’ Eve finally worked the last knot out of DCI Tyler’s drab blue tie and handed it back. ‘The sooner you leave, the better.’

‘I’m not talking about _this_ ,’ he hissed, eyes on the bedroom door. ‘You need to testify against him, Eve.’

Eve blinked at him, scratched absently at her inner arm. His fingers flicked a half-Windsor knot so quickly that it blurred her eyes. So tidy, except…

‘Your lip.’ She gestured emptily, watched him angrily scrub the blood away.

‘Not for my sake,’ he continued, disgusted. ‘For yours. Please.’

She nodded. For him.


End file.
